pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubble/Trivia
*Rubble is the very first character to appear in the series. *His skateboarding skills seems to be based on Tillman, the skateboarding bulldog from a January 2007 iPhone commercial. *He is also the youngest member of the PAW Patrol along with Zuma. *Rubble enjoys bathing and has a fondness for bubble baths. *Whenever he sleeps, he wears a sleeping mask. *Rubble is the first member and only member of the Paw Patrol to need a pup to take his place (Chase in "Pup Pup Boogie", and Zuma in "Pups Save a Super Pup"). He also is the first and only member to need that twice. *Rubble is the second pup to need the PAW Patrol to help him ("Pups Save a Super Pup"). The first is Marshall ("Pups Fight Fire"). *He is a big fan of the fictional superhero character Apollo the Super-Pup, who he dressed as during rescue missions in "Pups Save a Super Pup" and "Pups Save Jake". *He loves snow boarding (shown in "Pups Get a Rubble", "Pups Get a Lift" and "Pups and the Snow Monster") *In "Pups Save a Toof", it was revealed that Rubble is afraid of spiders. *In "Pups Save the Turbots", Rubble dressed up as Francois Turbot by attempting to impress Skye with speaking Francois' french accent. *In "Pups and the Ghost Pirate", Rubble's Halloween costume was a reference/homage to Elvis Persley's jumpsuit in the broadcast "Aloha From Hawaii" in January 1973. *Rubble's name comes from the word rubble, meaning "waste or rough fragments of stone, brick, concrete, etc., especially as the debris from the demolition of buildings." *Rubble has been first called on a mission 53 times. *Rubble has been called for backup 13 times. *Rubble has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 66 times. *In Pups and the Trouble with Turtles Rubble is the first PAW Patrol member to go on a solo mission followed by Marshal and Zuma. *Rubble is VERY fast at Pup Pup Boogie, but can't do the splits well. (Seen in "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie") *In "Pups Get a Rubble", Rubble was originally a stray pup who ended up stuck in a tree while trying to chase after a soccer ball Ryder, Marshall, and Chase had been playing with lands in it. He was later found by Ryder, Marshall, Chase who manage to rescue him via Chase's net. He became an official member of the PAW Patrol after assisting Ryder and the PAW Patrol in rescuing Jake who had become trapped in the snow on Jake's Mountain. *Rubble was given a crane in "Pups Save a Show". *Rubble was finally first deployed with Everest in "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition". *Rubble was finally first deployed with Skye in "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs". *Rubble has never first-deployed with Zuma. *In "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show", Rubble is the second member of the PAW Patrol shown to be a sleepwalker (with the first being Marshall in "Pups Save a Ghost"). *In "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs", the dinosaur eggs Rubble helps unearth are discovered to be a new previously undiscovered species. This new species is dubbed Rubblesaurus in Rubble's honor. *Although Rubble appears to be the 6th member of the PAW Patrol (hence the #6 on his bulldozer), he was actually the 7th member of the PAW Patrol. *His original name may have been Digger, as DirecTV incorrectly calls him that in their description of "Pups Save a Pool Day." *Four episodes were based on Rubble's dreams, one or two dreams per season: **In Season 1 his dream was in "Pups and the Beanstalk". **In Season 2 his dream was in "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs." **In Season 3 his dream was in "Pups Find a Genie". **Also in Season 3 his dream was in "Pups Save Apollo". **Since Rubble's only first deployment with Skye occurred in a dream, he has not actually done so in reality, until "Pups Save the Hippos" it became official. **Humorously, after his dream in "Pups Find a Genie", Rubble demonstrates an uncharacteristic aversion to bathing, though Rubble's reaction is understandable given what happened him in his dream. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia